Magnae, and Magnae, and Magnae Again: Part 2
by Shana Elfishy
Summary: Giliran magnae evil SuJu! Kyuhyun dituduh melakukan sesuatu oleh Sungmin... apakah sesuatu itu? maaf jika kurang baik!


**Magnae, and Magnae, and Magnae again**

.

**Second: Evil Magnae of Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun**

"Sungguh! Bukan aku yang mengambil barang-barang pinkmu itu, hyung!"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun dengan tampang judes. Sama sekali nggak ada imut-imutnya. Sementara Kyuhyun di hadapannya sedang memasang tampang bingung.

"Jelas-jelas hanya kau yang berada di kamar ini, Kyu! Bersama dengan benda penyet nista itu!" kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk PSP tak bersalah Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di kasur.

"Minnie hyung, aku dari tadi main PSP di kamar dan nggak keluar-keluar memang, tapi abis itu aku langsung ketiduran! Suer deh!" Kyuhyun membentuk huruf V dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk panjangnya.

"E-ge-pe. Pokoknya kau harus menemukan semua barang-barangku kalau kau tidak mau tidur di luar selama sebulan!" tutur Sungmin mutlak. Kyuhyun cengo.

Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih cengo dengan pernyataan mutlak Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin menuju ruang nonton dimana disana hanya ada Leeteuk, EunHae dan Ryeowook.

Ia duduk di samping Leeteuk.

"Sungmin hyung tadi habis marahin Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yang ditanya menoleh ke si penanya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Beberapa barang kesayanganku hilang. Dan aku yakin Kyuhyun yang menyembunyikannya!"

"Memangnya sekarang hari apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hari Jum'at." Jawab EunHae serempak.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Sekarang hari menjahilimu, ya."

Sungmin mengangguk.

Semua member Super Junior dan hampir ELF di seluruh dunia sepertinya, sudah mengetahui hari-hari apa saja Kyuhyun melakukan kejahilannya. Dan sekarang hari Jum'at, saat dimana hari ini menjadi hari Kyuhyun menjahili Sungmin dan beberapa barang milik Sungmin raib dari tempat semula.

Dan naasnya, barang-barang yang hilang termasuk barang-barang paling berharga dalam hidup Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkap. Sungmin, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang hendak keluar dorm.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Suka-suka aku mau kemana, hyung bukan ummaku. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek bebek. Sungmin langsung cengo.

"Kyu! Jangan lari dari masalah! Kau harus mengembalikan barang-barangku!" Sungmin berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun sudah keburu keluar pintu dorm.

"Kurasa bukan Kyuhyun yang menyembunyikan barang-barangmu. Kau dengar tadi dia menjawabnya bagaimana kan?" kata Leeteuk sambil menarik tangan Sungmin untuk kembali duduk.

Sungmin sedikit merenungkan perkataan Leeteuk barusan.

Tapi tetap saja!

Yah, Sungmin sepertinya harus mengoreksi lagi tuduhannya kepada Kyuhyun tadi. Pasalnya, setelah Sungmin pulang dari acara dan ke kamar, ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah tidur membentuk pulau dan tak nampak kepura-puraannya. Dan ia memeriksa beberapa barang miliknya karena ingat hari ini hari Jum'at, dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ada acara hari ini.

Saat itulah Sungmin menemukan beberapa barang-barangnya sudah lenyap dari tempat semula.

Tuduhan Sungmin hanya beralasan karena hari ini adalah hari Kyuhyun menjahilinya. Tapi...

'Kenapa jadi aku yang merasa bersalah?' gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Sungmin dan tersenyum ala malaikat andalannya.

"Nanti juga barang-barangmu ketemu kok. Sabar ya."

~SKIP TIME~

~Out of Dorm~

Kyuhyun sedikit terbawa amarah saat menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk tadi. Siapa yang tidak kesal coba, dituduh mengambil barang seseorang. Malangnya yang menuduhnya adalah uke terkaya di dorm SuJu, uke-nya sendiri, uke pinkers, dan uke yang menduduki uke ter-aegyo diatas Ryeowook.

Sementara Kyuhyun terus bergumul dengan pikirannya, sebuah kaleng mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun dan menimpuknya. Membuat yang ditimpuk kaget bin panik, dikira ada tawuran ELF di dekat dorm SuJu.

Setelah dicermati, pelempar kaleng itu adalah Shim Changmin, magnae kesayangan umma DBSK yang sama evilnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oooy, Kyu! Kenapa bengong aja? Nanti disambet iblis uke (?) tau rasa kau!" sahut Changmin sambil cengengesan gaje. Kyuhyun membuang muka.

Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Woi, Cho Kyuhyun..." Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun namun langsung ditepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eh kenapa kau? Biar kutebak..." wajah Changmin nampak menebak-nebak, telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun,

"Kau pasti dituduh melakukan sesuatu pada atau sama uke mu kan?"

PLETAK

Kyuhyun menjitak Changmin dengan kejamnya. Yang dijitak langsung membeku, kemudian nyegir lebar dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku benar kan? Wah wah... akhirnya ada karma yang cocok untukmu, Kyu. Dan perantara karma itu adalah Sungmin hyung! Karma untukmu terlalu sempurna!" dan Changmin pun tertawa nista akan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kau ini tak bisa menenangkan aku! Aku sedang dituduh Sungmin hyung mengambil barang-barangnya. Meskipun hari ini memang jadwalku mengerjainya, tapi... argghh!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi.

Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju cafe di dekat sana.

~In Cafe~

"Ceritakan padaku." Changmin berujar serius setelah memesan beberapa porsi makanan. Kyuhyun di hadapannya masih bertampang frustasi dan mengaduk-ngaduk cappucino yang baru saja datang.

"Jadi..." Kyuhyun memberi jeda di awal ceritanya. Changmin menyaksikan dengan seksama.

"Annyeong Changmin hyung! Kyuhyun hyung!"

Sapaan seorang namja membuyarkan keseriusan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Cengiran lebar seorang magnae Taemin dibalas deathglare oleh magnae hyungnya itu.

"Duduk sini kau! Dengarkan cerita hyungmu!" perintah Changmin sambil menunjuk kursi di sampingnya. Taemin menurut dan langsung duduk dengan patuh.

"Kalian tau kan hari ini hari Jum'at?"

2Min magnae itu mengangguk.

"Nah, hari ini Sungmin hyung hanya ada sedikit kerjaan dan pulang cepat. Aku terus main PSP di kamarku dan sama sekali tak beranjak dari kasur hingga aku tertidur. Sungguh aku masih ingat bermimpi sedang ber 'this-and-that' sama Sungmin hyung, sampai tubuhku serasa digoncang gempa yang luar biasa dahsyat. Ternyata Sungmin hyung menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. Aku bertanya kenapa dia memaksaku bangun sekasar itu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak.

"Lalu, katanya, aku menyembunyikan barang-barangnya. Dia menuduhku hanya karena hari ini adalah jadwal rutin khususku mengerjai dia. HANYA KARENA ITU! Hanya karena aku tak ada pekerjaan, hanya aku yang ada di kamar kami, dan hari ini adalah hari kejahilanku padanya. Padahal aku sama sekali lupa akan rencana rutinku dan sedang fokus menyelesaikan Starcraft. Sama uke-ku sendiri pula. Aku jadi diancam tidur di luar selama sebulan."

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, Taemin mengangguk-angguk pelan.

Kemudian, terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan dari Changmin.

"Hyung, kau tertawa?" tanya Taemin polos. Paling nggak, ia masih bisa menghargai cerita konyol hyungnya itu, terutama di bagian dia bermimpi itu.

"Ah~ hahahaha~~ mianhae Kyu... aduh, tadi itu sangat menggelikan. Apalagi saat kau bilang bermimpi sedang ber 'this-and-that' sama Sungmin hyung. Apa saking kau kangennya ingin 'menyentuh' Sungmin hyung jadi terbawa ke mimpi? Dan kau dipaksa kembali ke dunia oleh uke yang kau mimpikan... haah~ itu terasa sangat..." Changmin menghentikan ucapannya dan memegang perutnya. Ia kembali tertawa.

Kyuhyun menatap kesal ke Changmin. Diminumnya cepat cappucino miliknya, sampai membuat segaris air mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hyung pelan-pelan minumnya.." kata Taemin sambil mengelap air yang mengalir di ujung bibir Kyuhyun.

Changmin berhenti tertawa. Matanya tertuju ke luar cafe.

"Eh, Kyu..." Changmin memanggil Kyuhyun pelan. Matanya terus fokus ke luar cafe.

"Apa sih Min?" tanya Kyuhyun jutek.

"Itu... itu Sungmin hyung di luar cafe Kyu!" Changmin setengah menjerit mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya di luar cafe.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Begitu pula Taemin. Mereka bertiga berdiri kemudian duduk kembali dengan cepat.

"Sungmin hyung kayaknya lagi nyari Kyuhyun hyung deh."

"Wah masalah nih." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Udah deh, 2min mending kita kabur aja!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dengan tampang panik.

"Tapi lewat mana Cho Kyuhyuuun?" tanya Changmin frustasi.

"Ah mendingan hyung duduk sini aja dulu ya? Biar aku datengin Sungmin hyung dulu, aku ajak ke tempat yang agak jauh. Nanti hyungdeul langsung keluar cafe, oke?" Taemin berdiri sambil menatapi Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Ya deh, tapi awas kuliat kau grepe-grepein ukeku!" ancam Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah panik.

"Woi Kyu! Udah duduk diem sini! Kau lupa apa kalo Taemin juga uke? Lama-lama kumakan juga kau!" seru Changmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar duduk kembali. Sikap Kyuhyun dari tadi udah kaya ulet keket.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun duduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Changmin memesan dua porsi ramen (lagi).

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dari celah jarinya. Bete. Sementara Changmin berseri-seri melihat ramen yang dipesannya datang.

"Nyebelin kau Min." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sambil makan, mata Changmin terus teralih ke luar cafe.

Taemin sedang mengobrol dengan Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin seperti menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Jangan nutupin muka mulu. Liat usaha Taemin itu." Kata Changmin tanpa menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke luar cafe.

Matanya membulat sempurna, mulutnya menganga lebar melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Sungmin sedang memeluk Taemin!

Kyuhyun berdiri sambil memukul meja. Semua pengunjung cafe menatap Kyuhyun aneh. Ia langsung berlari keluar cafe meninggalkan Changmin yang senyam-senyum gaje sambil makan.

"LEE TAEMIN LEPASIN SUNGMIN HYUNG!"

Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tadi langsung melepas pelukannya dan mengusap matanya cepat.

Kyuhyun yang tidak melihat mata Sungmin yang agak memerah, hampir melayangkan tamparan di wajah imut Taemin.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Ia menoleh menatap Sungmin.

"Hyu-hyung...?" Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Sungmin takut. Dan sekarang…

Sungmin menunduk dalam dan kedua tangannya meremas ujung bajunya. Perlahan, Taemin berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan masuk ke café, ia duduk kembali di tempat Kyuhyun duduk tadi.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Taemin-ah? Apa yang Sungmin-hyung katakan padamu tadi?" tanya Changmin setelah Taemin duduk di depannya.

"Sungmin hyung bilang ia sedang mencari Kyuhyun hyung karena merasa bersalah telah menuduhnya macam-macam." Jawab Taemin tanpa basa-basi lagi. Changmin mengangguk paham, entah ia benar paham atau tidak.

Sementara itu di luar cafe, KyuMin...

"Hyung, apa kau masih berpikir aku yang telah menyembunyikan barang-barangmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah berubah dingin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, masih tetap pada posisinya semula.

"Hyung, tolong jawab aku."

"..."

"Sungmin hyung!"

Setetes air jatuh ke tanah.

Bukan air hujan, melainkan air mata Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, dengan mata memerah dan sudut mata mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ne! Aku yakin kau yang menyem-bunyikannya...! Karena itu...!" Sungmin terus berbicara dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tanpa kedipan dan masih tetap pada ekspresi dinginnya.

"Karena itu aku mau kau mengembalikannya!"

-GREP-

"Mianhae hyung, aku tahu meski berapa kalipun aku bilang bukan aku yang mengambilnya, kau takkan pernah percaya." Katanya sambil memeluk Sungmin erat. Tidak peduli pandangan beberapa orang yang berhenti untuk melihat pemandangan langka seperti ini.

"Aku tidak peduli! Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin meronta melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, dan berhasil. Setelah Sungmin lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun, ia langsung berlari menjauhi cafe itu.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin, kemudian kembali masuk ke cafe, bergabung dengan 2min magnae.

"Gimana, hyung? Apa Sungmin hyung sudah baikan?" tanya Taemin penasaran. Changmin mengangguk tanda ikut penasaran juga.

Kyuhyun menggeleng frustasi.

"Aisssh... sebenarnya siapa yang menjebakku seperti ini..." gumam Kyuhyun.

~In Dorm~

"Aigoo... Donghae-ya! Eunhyuk-ah! Jadi kalian yang menyembunyikan barang-barang Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk pada EunHae yang sedang berdiri kaku di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kalian tak dengar teriakan Sungmin tadi saat memarahi Kyuhyun? Jelas sekali kalau dia sangat kesal! Eunhyuk, kau panggil Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali ke dorm. Donghae, cepat kembalikan barang-barang Sungmin yang kalian sembunyikan! Cepat!"

EunHae segera pergi melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan Leeteuk.

"Aku pulang..."

Leeteuk menoleh ke arah pintu dorm yang dibuka seseorang.

Nampaklah Sungmin yang berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah dan wajah memerah. Menandakan ia habis berlari berusan.

"Sungmin!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum sumringah.

Leeteuk memapah Sungmin duduk di sofa di ruang tamu. Ia langsung mengambilkan air dingin untuk Sungmin.

GLEK

"Argghh..."

"Gwaenchana?"

Sungmin mengangguk lelah sambil mengusap wajahnya. Sekaligus mengusap jejak air matanya barusan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Eunhyuk kembali ke dorm bersama Kyuhyun yang rambutnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena diajak Eunhyuk berlari dari cafe menuju dorm. Disusul Donghae yang baru saja selesai dari kamar KyuMin.

"Hyung! Kalau ngajak balik ke dorm jangan pakai lari-lari!" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengatur napasnya.

Eunhyuk tak menanggapinya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan di hadapannya. Ada Leeteuk , Sungmin dan Donghae. Dan Eunhyuk di sampingnya.

"Kyu, kau dituduh menyembunyikan barang-barang Sungmin, ya?" tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menegang mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk barusan.

"N-ne, hyung..." jawab Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menuju kamar mereka.

Saat Leeteuk dan KyuMin sudah sampai di kamar, pemandangan menakjubkan muncul disana.

Ya, barang-barang Sungmin sudah kembali semuanya.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya, wajahnya nampak shock. Begitu pula Kyuhyun.

"Kok... bisa?" lirih Sungmin pelan.

"Sungmin hyung..."

Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpegangan tangan sambil menunduk.

Mereka berdua mendekati Sungmin yang masih shock dengan pemandangan ajaib barusan.

"Sebenarnya kami yang menyembunyikan barang-barangmu..."

JGEEERR!

Serasa petir di siang bolong, Kyuhyun seperti ingin memukul Eunhyuk dan Donghae sampai babak belur.

Namun ia sadar bahwa ia hanya seorang magnae.

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya?" tanya Sungmin lirih. Sudah tampak tanda-tanda mendung lokal di kamar KyuMin.

EunHae tidak menjawab.

"Hyung..."

Sungmin merasakan lengannya dipegang dan ditarik. Entah kenapa ia tidak menolak hingga akhirnya ia merasakan dada bidang Kyuhyun yang hangat.

"K-kyu... mianhae... aku menuduhmu..."

"Gwaenchana, hyung."

Leeteuk menghela napas lega melihat KyuMin akhirnya dapat berbaikan.

"Nah, EunHae kalian akan dapat satu hukuman KECIL lagi..." ujar Leeteuk dengan nada rendah yang mengancam.

"Hukuman?" gumam EunHae.

"Bersihkan kamarku dan kamar KyuMin sekarang juga! Dengan catatan, tak boleh ada satu barang pun yang hilang dari tempatnya. Arraseo?" titah Leeteuk yang entah apa masih bisa dibantah atau tidak.

"Ne, hyung..." tanggap EunHae lemah, sambil berjalan keluar mengambil peralatan kebersihan.

Kemudian Leeteuk meninggalkan KyuMin yang masih berpelukan.

Akhir yang indah untuk Kyuhyun...

.

END!


End file.
